


Special Topics in Calamity Physics

by elevenoclock



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-26
Updated: 2011-06-26
Packaged: 2017-10-20 17:53:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/215511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elevenoclock/pseuds/elevenoclock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of these days, Danny is going to wake up in a normal world...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Special Topics in Calamity Physics

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Session 3, Round 2 of The New Pub. The theme was "Literature", and this piece was written in 20 minutes for the prompt "Special Topics in Calamity Physics". Join us every Saturday afternoon at http://thenewpub.livejournal.com!
> 
> Also, I've only seen half a dozen episodes of Hawaii 5-0, so apologies for any inaccuracies.

[Original Link](http://thenewpub.livejournal.com/5215.html)

One of these days, Danny is going to wake up in a normal world, where his entire team is not insane, where people wear ties to work like _normal_ cops, and where his partner does not regularly try to break the laws of physics with whatever car, helicopter, or boat he's driving.

Today, however, is not that day.

"What the hell, what the hell!" He's pretty sure his voice has risen an octave. "That's a surfer! Oh god, we're not going to catch the bad guy because we're going to be _killed_ , are you actually _insane_ McGarrett?"

Steve flashes him a blinding grin and turns the wheel of the boat hard, narrowly avoiding a very startled surfer. Danny turns just in time to see the surfer go down hard, buried under a wave.

They're racing along the coast, dodging waves and surfers alike, and Danny's torn between feeling sea sick from the bouncing on the waves, and terror because _Holy shit they are actually going to kill someone_.

"I wish I was back in Jersey," he mutters. Steve probably can't hear him over the roar of the wind and the motor of the boat, but he hits the next wave particularly hard anyways, like he somehow instinctively knows.

But then Danny doesn't have time to feel terror or seasick anymore, because they're gaining on the boat, and Steve's too busy trying to defy the laws of physics again by steering the boat and not getting in an accident _and_ trying to pull his gun, and Danny just rolls his eyes and takes the gun from Steve's hip. He ignores the affronted "Hey, that's mine!" and aims, fires, and the man driving the other boat cries out and slumps forward.

The boat they were chasing slows and finally stops, and then the chase is over and Danny can focus on the screams of the tourists on the beach, and the racing of his own heart in his ears.

"You," he says to Steve later, once they're back on solid land and the bad guy's been put in a coroner's bag. "You are absolutely crazy. Do you know this?"

Steve stretches, pats Danny on the shoulder. "Sure," he says easily. "C'mon, I'll buy you a beer."

Danny opens his mouth for another rant, then pauses. "Two beers," he says. "After that chase, you owe me at least two beers."

"Deal," Steve says.

One of these days Danny will wake up back in Jersey and realize this whole adventure has been one adrenaline-fueled crazy dream, but until then he might as well loosen his tie and lean back with a nice cold one and a warm breeze on his face.


End file.
